Crosscaunts and Tiffanys
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: Just a simple one shot C/B - Can two people truly be in love, if their so far apart?


**AN: Just a small one shot, recently in my English class, we were told to write a story, using Ernest Hemingway's techniques. I personally can't stand the man, but the only way I could think to write it was in the pov of Blair and Chuck. I just didn't want to use the names, so I didn't look like a total crazy, lol. **

* * *

Sundays, both the simplest and most regretful day of the week. The thought of school or work the next day, followed by the simple pleasure of each other, in a large plus bed, laying next to the one she loved. Love, such an odd word, especially for a 17year old girl, but for her it'd taken her by storm, the butterfly's not only being evident in his stomach but hers as well. It was clear to see, she'd never been happier, then the days she laid in bed with him, simply being in one another's presence, for one single hour, there was no outside world, it was just them.

Maybe things weren't suppose to stay perfect, but deep down she always prayed they would. Being wrapped up his arms, legs tangled, hair an utter mess, lips swollen, it was perfection. Her friends couldn't understand how, how she could be with such a swine, such a womanizer, one who cared more about the quantity of Scotch then the girls he'd last been 'with', he was different when he was with her, he wasn't the man they all saw him as.

She'd been brought up as most wish they can be. Living on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, she was everything a well brought up girl should be. Poised and graceful, intelligent, beautiful, and unlike most of the girls who were raised around her she had a good heart, it wasn't as cold as ice like most were. Constantly criticized for having a soul, she was what every parent wanted in their daughter, even if both hers couldn't have been further apart.

It'd been a parade of Malt Liquors, absinthe, everything you could possibly imagine was right in front of them. She'd put up a fight, claiming she simply wasn't ready for it all to begin, but with his boyish charm, he convinced her otherwise, leaving her to succumb to his charm.

"I enlisted"

Six weeks later, that night had proven to be a mistake. America was at war, and he felt he should follow along with the rest of his class and fight, fight for a war in which no one believed in, but felt all who could, should.

Two simple words had torn her world apart in only a matter of seconds. A day when her own news, was quickly discarded, forgotten about, pushed aside for his own benefit. In truth it might not have been better that she hadn't told him, but a small piece of her told her it was for the best, when the time was right, he'd know.

"I'll be back in just a few short weeks" He whispered into her ear, as the raindrops poured down on top of them "They won't send me straight out onto the field."

As she looked into his glassy blue eyes, taking in all of his delicate features, she knew not telling him had been for the best. He had plenty on his mind as it was, not telling him had been for the best. He didn't need to be worrying about her, when he was out fighting for their country, she was the one who had to worry about him.

"I...love...you" She shivered, the cold winds of father winter, breaking the warm barriers of her coat "Always have, always will."

The whistle of the train, proved to come to fast, breaking the young couple apart, faster then they would have liked. One simple kiss, was there goodbye before he pulled back and quickly rushed to the door of the train, jumping in.

"I love you!" She yelled, the tears coming in faster pace, the roar of the train going beyond her voice, as she walked quickly down the cement platform, trying to keep her eyes on her love "I love you!"

'No Survivors', two more words that pulled the oxygen out of the young girl. It was suddenly like being in a dream, it couldn't have been happening, it just couldn't. A bombing? It didn't seem possible. Yet another bombing by the Germans, but this time, it'd taken the man she loved. The group had barely been over seas, a few days, and they'd taken care of England's allies, in one simple air raid.

The love of her life, laying cold and dead in some pile of dirt, no one there to clean his wounds, straighten his uniform, say a final prayer

He was gone, and everything she known for the past year and a half was gone, her security, her lover, her best friend. Though a part of him still lived on, she couldn't bring herself to admit out loud, none the less to anyone else. It'd been something, she wanted him for, his calming words, and collective sense of nature. It would have made everything much simpler, and now left nothing more then a sense of loss and despair.

"Now just lay back and relax, you won't feel a thing" The grubby little man, coaxed as he through a blanket at her "Some discomfort, nothing more, nothing else" He rambled.

She'd been numb, in a state of shock ever since she'd heard the news about his death. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore, a part of her life was gone, nothing could replace him, nothing. It wasn't something she wanted to try and change either, in the 6days he'd been dead, she'd died as well.

It hurt, it all hurt, the pain seemed to radiate throughout her entire her body as she slowly walked down the snowy sidewalk. For a simple operation, it felt as though all her blood had been drained from her body.

The rapid memories of their Sundays flew throughout her mind, as she stumbled along the sidewalk, things had been simple then, they hadn't had to worry about death, or being torn apart, all they'd had to worry about was whether or not the maid was going to walk in and disturb them. She would have give anything, anything in the world just to have one more Sunday in his arms, little things like that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Tugging at her heavy coat, she knew something wasn't right. It was the middle of January, and she was burning up, her breathing began to grow rapid as her pace slowed down, it was when she felt the gush from below that she knew something had gone terribly wrong

Falling to the cold wet pavement, she didn't even notice the people that were crowding around her, each murmuring their own thing. She didn't notice them, but she did notice him, standing in the middle of the street, the same smile she'd always known across her face. The car's gone, the people gone, just him.

"Simple...operation" She murmured in the last of her consciousness, before darkness overcame her and once again, she was with him.

* * *


End file.
